


Darling

by keepshiningchild



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2254491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepshiningchild/pseuds/keepshiningchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was decked out in his Marc Jacobs navy blue 3 piece and you in a new Lily Pulitzer set that had Ben skimming his nose down your neck humming his approval for that particular color green against your skin, before you even had your hair dry from your shower earlier that evening.  You shooed him off-if there’s one place he cannot be late, it’s to his parents’ house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The password to his laptop is fuck. 

You know this, simply because the security code to his home is the same.

You know this, because when you asked him for it one morning he set down his mug, tugged at his sweats and looked entirely too much like a school boy about to do something naughty. 

“What’s my favorite thing to do?” He asked, one hand rubbing slow, small circles just under his umbilicus-the other coming up to wrap around your waist.

So you spent the next 15 minutes naming things like football, swimming, acting-until he did a ridiculously thing with his tongue that made you gasp out just the right answer. 

“Bingo.” He had groaned-and shame on him, he made you late for work. 

Something else you knew was the fact that for such a posh, eloquent demur, he was a very filthy man. 

There was just something about formal wear that made Ben slink his hand up your thigh and whisper inappropriate things in your ear. 

Tonight was no exception. 

He was decked out in his Marc Jacobs navy blue 3 piece and you in a new Lily Pulitzer set that had Ben skimming his nose down your neck humming his approval for that particular color green against your skin before you even had your hair dry from your shower earlier that evening. You shooed him off-if there’s one place he cannot be late, it’s to his parents’ house. 

His mother had pulled this gathering together-you helped some, mainly by distracting her son who was rather good at detecting when someone was sneaking around. 

Everyone was singing happy birthday, the lights low and the candles burning brightly illuminating his face, causing your heart to squeeze. His mother was to his right-you seated at his left, and his fingers dipping in and out of the back of your skirt tickling your tailbone. 

His smile was genuine, the one that lights up his eyes-causing the crinkles and lines to appear and it took everything in you not to kiss them. His mother clapped her hands and rushed out of the room for dessert plates and you leaned further into Ben. 

His hand disappeared from their conquest and wrapped around your shoulder, he met your eyes and oh-how it made your stomach tighten. He leaned forward and brushed his lips lightly against yours, snaking his tongue out quickly to sweep a taste from your bottom lip-as if promising to return later.

“Thank you, darling.” He whispered, his voice caused a rumble in his chest that was so deliciously manly. You smiled, bringing your hand up to brush some wayward curls out of his face. 

“My birthday Ben, you are at utmost welcome.” 

The evening dwindles and slowly but surely everyone ventures home. The wine that you and Benedict had been drinking has announced its presents-both of you were huddled together giggling over a knock-knock book that was his niece’s. His leg was tangled in between yours as you both sat in an oversized armchair-his tie long since forgotten in the casual atmosphere and his suit jacket was seated nicely on the coat rack par Wanda of course. The heat was seeping through his dress shirt, making him feel almost sticky. His arms where wrapped contently around your waist, his forehead dipping down to your chest when he fancied a particular punch line. 

And, it was little moments like these that you treasured. Sure the traveling and fancy parties were nothing short of wonderful-but they couldn’t compare to the innocent intimacy that snuck up on you two. 

The late night whispers, pillow fights and joke books. 

His parents bid you goodnight, a quick kiss on the cheek to you both. You felt a sting at your eyes when Ben’s mother ran a hand down her sons face saying how she couldn’t believe her sweet little boy has turned into a wonderful man already. 

The mood for jokes had passed after that, both of you too wrapped up in sentiment so you set the book down on the floor and Ben leans his head on your shoulder. 

For a long time, the only sound in the room is the tick tock of the grandfather clock and the soft glide of Bens hand up your side. You kiss the top of his head and tuck it under your chin, your hand finding purchase in the nape of his neck. He mumbles that your perfume smells heavenly and you smile as he pulls you closer, because you know he loves this scent on you. 

“I’m pisssed,” He snorts, and leans on you a bit harder “how are you not pissed?” You giggle at his warm palm brushing over your belly. 

“I guess I can hold my alcohol a bit better.” Shifting, you wiggle your thighs further apart and he settles in closer. 

“Ah, witty minx-“ His face suddenly appears and his lips grace your jaw, placing wet, noisy kisses all the way to your ear, “Someone ought to tame that naughty tongue of yours.” 

His whispering gave you gooseflesh as his warm breath floated in on those perfectly chosen words. You hummed in appreciation and brought your own mouth to his ear.

“I thought you liked my naughty tongue?” Fingers of your left hand started to venture downward, straight to his groin, the fabric of the trouser sliding with your hand over his hardening member-pulling a low moan from the back of his throat. 

“Oh, it’s very, very bad love-I have so many wonderfully filthy things to keep it out of trouble.” Ben pulled your face toward him than, kissing you, hard on the mouth. This wasn’t like the one in the kitchen earlier, no, this one was sinful. You opened your mouth against his and licked his bottom lip, whimpering when his own tongue slipped out. His right hand was on top of yours, rubbing roughly at his cock. 

He moved after a while, pulling you up with him hugging your body tightly. You could smell his cologne and the wine on his breath mingling together, rising up to your olfactory-and causing your sex to throb. His hips where pinned to yours, his hands tightly grasping your ass as he thrust into you slowly. 

His voice was husky and low-almost predatory as he told you that he ‘could take you right-thrust-fucking-thrust-here-thrust.’ Before you knew it, your mouth was latched to his neck, sucking, licking, kissing that spot just over his pulse-the one you knew drove him wild. He sputtered, his light thrusting getting significantly-no pun intended- harder. 

You soon found yourselves tangled up in his old twin bed, the quilt from his toddler days falling to the floor and giggles escaped your mouth as he shifted on top of you, his elbow knocking you in the forehead. 

“Shh…” he staged whispered, trying to keep his own laughter at bay, “Darling, we have to be quiet.” You rubbed the smarting ache on your head and smiled and tickled his side with your free hand. 

He yelped lightly, and the movement from his jump pushed his hard on to the top of your thigh. The smile dropped from your face and you drew in a deep breath. Ben seemed to sense this change in you and brought his mouth back on yours-oh, he had always been good at reading you. But you figured it was the fact that your hands gripped his ass and your hips bucked up into his that gave him a heads up.

His hands moved to the clasp on your skirt-nimble fingers unhooked the eyelet and pulled at the zipper, the teeth making a slow dragging sound. 

“God, I love this fucking color on you.” He breathed, coming to rest on his knees in between your thighs. Your heels have long since been forgotten downstairs, which will have you both giggling over breakfast toast at Wanda’s implication of being raised in a barn. And then he grasps your ankles and slowly slides his large hands up over your calves, knees-gathering material have he goes. “But I think I’ll like it even better off of you.” He groans as your panties reveal themselves to him, and he dips his head down and inhales deeply at your sex. “Don’t make a sound.” He murmured, his mouth coming to rest on a particular throbbing button. You gasped, hands flying to his hair, gripping tightly. The heat from his tongue warmed your clit and you bit your lip to keep from crying out. 

The vibrations from the groan that escaped him traveled mind-blowingly through your core and you had to bite back a whimper. 

Ben could be a cruel lover. 

Your hips bucked helplessly toward his mouth and his hands wrapped around your hips, holding you to the bed. You could feel his tongue applying just the right amount of pressure through your panties and it made you suck in a breath. 

“That’s my girl, quiet now.” He mumbled slipping a long finger down your thigh, bringing it just under your pants. 

He met no resistance when he graced your slit with his middle finger, turning his wrist and you both watched it disappear inside of you. You tugged his hair tighter, trying to bring him up for a kiss, but he dipped his mouth down on your clit again. 

It’s a blur of heat, and pressure and slick, solid fingers and before you know it, your there. Your body tenses and constrict around Ben’s fingers, and he groans with you. His hips are rocking to a steady rhythm so very helplessly against the bed. 

He brings you down gently, and lets you catch your breath. You’re sated, and numb in the most pleasant of ways, but you’ve also never wanted a man more in your life. 

“Get up here birthday boy.” You whisper, tugging limply at his shoulders. He obeys effortlessly unclasping his trouser bottoms, as he watches you unbutton your blouse. Your feet wrap around his thighs and he tugs you up into a sitting position. You’re impossibly close, nose to nose, mouth to mouth, and groin to groin. Yet somehow you’re not close enough. 

Slipping your blouse off your shoulders, you start undoing the buttons on his shirt, looking through your lashes as he flicks his wrist behind you and your bra loosens. You can’t help but smile as you feel his tongue slip in your mouth, a thought of how he perfected that move probably in this very bed crossing your mind. 

He uses his body to push you backwards on the bed, and soon the little clothing that’s left finds its way to the floor, and lamp, and desk. 

The kissing turned into moans, and gasps were shared when he entered you, and couldn’t help the automatic tightening of your walls around him. He shuddered, and pressed into you a little deeper. 

“Jesussss.” He drawled, the word dipping to a tone you didn’t even know his voice could go, and the shot of pleasure it sent through you was a force all of its own. You clenched your eyes shut as his hands graced your thighs pulling them higher on his waist. 

He barely pulls out before he’s pushing back in again, and you can tell by how his head has dropped to the little space between your neck and shoulder, that he’s not going to last long. He usually doesn’t when he’s been drinking. So you rest your hand on the base of his neck, gently stroking the hair there, encouraging him. 

The bed starts to give a very low, but steady grown, one that no adult would ever have to question if they heard it, but you know that his parents would never mention if they did. Ben seems oblivious to it though, and has started to pant his very favorite word in your ear; his movements are quick and starting to lag in rhythm.

“Fuck, I’m not gonna last,” He breaths, and he seems to get closer if at all possible. His hand is suddenly at the back of your head, and he pulls your hair a bit roughly to expose your neck. “I want you to cum.” He lowers his mouth just under your chin and ruts his pelvis on yours, applying pressure to your clit. You grasp at his shoulders hard, and you’re sure you’ll find marks the next day. 

“Will you cum for me darling?” He asks gently in your ear, slowing his thrusting, and moving his hand from the back of your head, and cups your face. He places kisses along your jaw line and your forehead meets his. That familiar tingling starts to rise up from the base in your belly and moan into his mouth. 

He feels it, the tightening of your walls against him, and he starts to pick up pace again. 

“Oh, that’s it, fuck.”

Your body is steady moving against his, matching him move for move, and there is no rhythm just two people trying to get release from each other. 

He cums first, moaning out loud and thrusting hard, and deep one, two, three times, before stilling. The feel of his seed filling you was all you really needed to send you over the age, and your walls grip him tight, and you bite down on his should to keep from crying out. 

It wasn’t until you came back down that you realized he was still laying on top of you and your legs still holding him in a vice grip. You relaxed, and he raised his head from your chest and looked at you. His eyes slowly going back to a lighter blue, and he smiled, a giggle rising up from his belly. It was a good hardy laugh, which he only lets out on rare occasions.

“What’s so funny?” You ask, letting him shift out of you, and onto his back. He moves, pulling you closer to him. 

“I’ve thought of a knock-knock joke,” he starts giggling even more. This time you laugh too, only Benedict could think of something so childish after shagging your brains out. 

“Okay, give it up, what’s the joke?”

“Knock-Knock?” He starts, his eyes drooping ever so slightly, hinting at sleep sneaking up on him.

“Who’s there?” You ask, laying your head on his chest, your ear pressed to his skin, listening to the steady beat of his heart and the swishing of his breathing. 

“Marry.” 

“Mary who?” He brushed a hand through you hair and tilted your head up so you were face to face. He smiled that eye crinkling, heart clenching smile.

“Marry me.”


	2. Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His hands grasped your hips, and his body melted into your own. The 5 o’clock shadow on his cheek only made him more desirable, and you're on the floor before you know it. 
> 
> "God" He mumbles, "I've been thinking about this all night."

You're staring. 

You know this, yet you find yourself too engrossed with the way your eyes flicker over his well-tailored Kilgour suit, to care. 

You also know, that he's seen you looking; that chaste grin that faulted his features the moment you made eye contact didn't go unnoticed.

You two are very good at this game. 

You see him set his glass down and head for the hall, and oh, how you love this part. 

The rush of following him out of the room, the thrill of searching for which closet, office, or even kitchen he's bounded himself in; waiting for you.

A shiver that starts at your spine makes its way down your back and wraps itself around to the lower part of your belly. You can almost feel his lips brushing against your skin; sending little sparks of pure passion straight into your veins and you’re pretty sure you’re humming.

Your breath is heavy as you watch his back disappear around the corner and you move now, following him and you honestly don’t care if anyone notices.  
You're practically dripping for this man, and at this point foreplay is irrelevant. 

You want him; that's all there is too it.

The feel of his hands grasping your breasts, and his groan in your ear as he sinks into you; you long for the weight of his body on yours the feel of his slim hips nestled so tightly against your own almost as if it was always made to be there. Who knows, maybe it had. 

You suppress a groan; the feeling of your panties rubbing against you was almost exotic. As you pass the doors, you were too distracted to hear him call your name. It wasn't until you felt a hand wrap around your waste that noticed. 

Suddenly the world was rushing back to you, and the lusty haze that domiciled your mind slightly cleared, slightly. 

He tugged you into a room, and was on you the moment the door shut. His hands grasped your hips, and his body melted into your own. The 5 o’clock shadow on his cheek only made him more desirable, and you're on the floor before you know it. 

"God" He mumbles, "I've been thinking about this all night." 

His accent as thick as his voice was husky. Your legs wrapped around him on their own accord and he bucks into you immediately. Oh god how you loved this game. His lips are slow on yours but his hands and thrusting of his hips tell a different story. 

This isn't going to last long.

It’s going to be quick, messy and like every time completely mind blowing.

'Nothing,' you think, 'will ever top fucking Benedict Cumberbatch.' 

You feel his hand slinks down your body, the cotton silk from the Burberry sculptural dress rubbing against your skin, giving you chills. He grasps your knee and slips his hand up your thigh before you have a chance to gasp.

"You're so fucking wet." He exclaims, as your hands grace his trouser zip, button already unclasped.

"I've been thinking about this all night too." You say, and he gives you a wicked chuckle that sends a rush of pleasure to your sex. You moan outwardly this time, and soon his trousers and pants are halfway down his thighs, you feel the warmth of his member.

The firm pressure of his thighs and your hips rise up to with no command from you. When his head graces your entrance, he kisses you. And your hands move up his back to the nape of his neck; you press gently, slipping your tongue in his mouth as his cock slips into you.

You don't think you'll ever get use to this feeling, that humming you were thinking about early is pulsating 10-fold now. Benedict was a skilled lover, there was no denying it.

"My naughty, naughty girl." He breathes, the rumble from him voice touching deeper places than any sexual intercourse could. You feel the familiar build start in the pit of your stomach, that race to the finish line. With each thrust, you feel him losing control. He's anything but quiet now, a sweet mix of words of endearments and shouts of pleasure, though you can't be too sure who is saying what at the moment. He always teases you about being sappy and quite vocal in the bedroom. It was mutual however; he was the same.

Your orgasm comes out of nowhere, shocking your body with waves of breathing taking pleasure. You felt your walls grip him tightly as your legs started to slip down from his hips. He moaned, pulling one leg up higher sinking into you once, twice, three times before he came. As he spilled himself into you, you smiled, whispering compliments and encouragement. Your walls milking him for everything he had.

With a half whimper he fell, not so gently, on top of you. His face buried into your neck, that 5 o'clock shadow scratching your skin, but you really didn't mind. 

"Shit." He said, still gasping for breath, as he softened inside of you. You laughed and kissed his ear, you tasted salt from his sweat as you licked your lips. 

"Shit." You responded and you both laughed, wrapping your arms around each other. He lays there for a moment and you feel the pounding of his heart against your own. 

He lifts to one elbow and slips out of you, and soon you both find yourself pulling up zippers and smoothing out crinkles in clothing. 

You both head out to the main room again, hand and hand and you catch your reflections in the window of another room. You both look so very much like you’ve been up to something naughty, you feel Ben bump in his shoulder into yours and you pull your eyes back to his. 

His face is still flushed and his hair gel is slowly failing him so you brush away a vogue curl. 

He smiles at you and brings his lips down to yours and you let him.

“Care for a drink?” He asks you, his voice barely a whisper.

You nod, tell him in a minute, and pull him back in for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this on Tumblr not too long ago, so I decided to add this while I work on the next big chapter. 
> 
> This ones short, sweet, and sexy.  
> Hang on and enjoy.  
> And let me know how you like it.  
> Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of making this a mini series. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
